


Let Me In

by Homosexy



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Erik is rich and his landlord au, Erik's parents are still alive AU, M/M, Slurs, attempted suicide, basically just go with the plot, charles is poor AU, mentions and flashbacks to abuse and bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexy/pseuds/Homosexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is rich CEO in his late 20s. Already a millionaire, he opens his flat for a lodger. The man initially cannot pay him and promises to do housework until he can; Erik does not much care since he is loaded. What he does care about turns out to be the last thing he expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the the long gap, I've been busy with exams and such. I thought I'd try my hand at a multi-chapter work. This is based on a plot I came up with about 2 1/2 years ago, hence why it's a massive AU that only sort of makes sense. I hope you enjoy it, kudos and comments appreciated as ever and thank you for reading!

"Hello Laura. My lodger arrives today and I'd best get him settled in, so I won't be in today. Tell Dexter Young he's supervising and he'd better not mess it up" Erik finished grimly  
"Yes sir," the secretary on the end of the phone replied, "Good luck, I hope it goes well"  
"Thank you Laura. Oh, I nearly forgot! You know the stock reports? I need them duplicated"  
"I'll have it done by tomorrow"  
"Great, thank you" Erik said before hanging up.

Erik Lehnsherr was a very successful man. At aged 28, he'd risen through the corporate world and was worth several million. Recently, he'd posted an advert for a lodger. After all he did have the space. The first man to contact him was nervous and shy, explaining he needed somewhere to stay while looking for a job and that the moment he found work, he would start paying Erik what he owed him. In the mean time, he offered to cook, clean and generally work around the house. Erik reluctantly agreed- initially the idea had been to earn some extra money. Not that he needed it. But as a strict professional, Erik was beginning to doubt his decision to agree. The man was practically scrounging off him. But when they'd spoken over the phone and he had heard the man's voice... something in him couldn't say no.

As a workaholic, Erik hated taking the day off. Still, it seemed only polite to do so and settle the man in- Charles Xavier was his name.  
"Though when he'll turn up I don't know" Erik muttered to himself as he carefully fixed his hair. Vain wasn't quite the right word, but he certainly took pride in how he looked. And, in his own opinion (though he wasn't wrong), he looked good. A gym membership kept him in fit condition, his hair always seemed to look perfect and his eyes could be intense, mysterious. Erik often wore suits, or at least a crisp shirt with smart jeans for casual dress, as was his current attire  
"He could at least have the courtesy to be on time, given the circumstances. I'm doing the man an enormous favor. It's been nearly 10 minutes, really!" Erik continued to chunter angrily under his breath

10 minutes had stretched into 15 by the time the doorbell rang  
"I'll let him know what I think of such poor punctuality" Erik muttered as he went to answer the door. And then every prior intention he had vanished. For all his strictness, professionalism and Nazi-like stance on timekeeping, Erik was not a hard-hearted man. Even the coldest, most uncaring person would have found it hard to look upon the man on his doorstep without even a smidgen of pity.

Charles Xavier's brown hair was long and ragged, cast messily over his sweating face. His dark t-shirt was well-worn. Maybe once, it had been navy. Charles' jeans were faded and frayed with rips at the knees. The young man was leaning on his suitcase, panting heavily. His trainers too, were old and the soles were starting to peel at the front. Most noticeable were the dark rings under his afraid blue eyes and the stance of someone expecting to be attacked  
"Sorry I'm late" he panted, "Train cancelled, couldn't get a refund so... had to walk. Sorry" Charles added again  
"You still could have gotten a taxi or bus" Erik attempted to act like his usual self, but he was just so thrown  
"Had to save mon- I mean" Charles said hastily, "I guess it just... didn't occur to me"  
Erik frowned, but didn't comment, but instead held out his hand and said  
"Erik Lehnsherr, 28"  
"Charles Xavier, 24"

The two were sat with a cup of tea each, which Charles insisted on making ("That's why I'm here, until I get a job") despite Erik's protests. The latter was pleasantly surprised; once the initial shyness had faded a little, Charles made excellent conversation, being very knowledgeable  
"So what are your plans?" Erik asked after explaining his job in immaculate detail  
"Well, I've always liked genetics, but I don't have the money for university. I'm good at art but I don't have any higher qualifications. I'm pretty useless" he laughed ruefully "I'll get an office job or something"  
"Useless?" Erik echoed, "I would love to have any form of artistic talent. I love art. I was never any bloody good at it though"  
"Really?" Charles' eyes lit up as he found something he knew he could talk about, "What's your favorite period?"  
"I'm quite a fan of baroque" Erik replied  
"I've always had a soft spot for romantic" Charles replied, "Turner and Friedrich"  
"Gosh, I remember studying them" Erik smiled reminiscently  
"You know a lot then?" Charles asked, smiling, "I'm impressed"  
"I would have loved to be an artist. But the images in my head never connected with the paper. I learnt as much about different artists as I could, to try and make myself better. But I never did improve" Erik laughed  
"That's a shame" Charles sighed, "But maybe it's a question of finding a style that suits you. Also, you should smile more. It suits you" he added gently, then went bright red and looked at the floor  
"Take your own advice" Erik muttered to himself, not loudly enough for Charles to hear.

"I'll head up now" Charles said at around 9pm, "I hope that's okay"  
"It's fine" Erik said, "I need to catch up on what I missed today. Sorry if I disturb you coming up the stairs later"  
"Oh don't worry. And I'm sorry I disrupted your work today" Charles apologised  
"It's fine" Erik said, a little mystified, "You don't need to-"  
"I do" Charles said, "Good night"

At 11:40 pm, Erik was reaching the end of Dexter's report.  
"741+1169 doesn't equal 1900" he sighed exasperatedly, "Can't the fool use a calculator?"  
He continued in this manner for some time, reaching the definite conclusion that he was never leaving Dexter Young in charge at work again. His angry corrections were then interrupted as Erik could have sworn he heard something. He stopped typing and paused to listen. Yes, that was definitely a pained whimper... from Charles' room? Erik decided he'd best investigate.  
  
Erik walked in to find, switching on the light, a distressed Charles frantically writhing under the duvet  
"Are you alright?" Erik asked  
Charles' head poked out from the covers, hair a mess and tears glistening on his cheeks  
"Oh Erik it's you. Did I disturb your work?" Charles asked worriedly  
"I was nearly finished" Erik lied. He didn't have the heart to tell the truth when in front of him, Charles was crying, shaking and even paler than usual.  
"I'll make you hot chocolate" Erik said, unsure what else to do. Almost in a trance, Charles stood up to follow him. Erik went bright red and quickly looked at the ceiling  
"What?" Charles asked in a daze  
"You're... naked" Erik said awkwardly  
"What?!" Charles looked down at himself and haphazardly flung the duvet round his waist, "I'm so sorry, I forgot. I've ripped pajamas so often in my sleep I don't bother anymore"  he said, flustered  
"Don't worry" Erik said hastily, not wanting to distress Charles further.

When Erik walked back into the living room with two mugs of hot chocolate, he found Charles crying again  
"What's wrong?" he asked. Erik had never been in this situation before and he had no clue what he should say  
"Just..." Charles wiped his eyes, "God, I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble over a stupid dream" he punched the patch of sofa next to him  
"You haven't inconvenienced me. And, well it was just a dream right?" Erik asked tentatively  
"Yes... well no... I can't explain it. But it was sort of real" Charles took a sip of his hot chocolate, "This is really good!"  
"Can't take any credit I'm afraid" Erik smiled, "It's powder"

As Erik headed to bed, he couldn't help but think what a strange day he'd had. He'd talked about art, been cooked a very nice dinner, nearly fired someone, been cried on and seen Charles naked. He tried not to think too much about that last part. Unfortunately, his dreams had other ideas.


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles settles in somewhat, while Erik finds himself contemplating some of his social choices. Meanwhile, both remain completely unaware of how similar their thoughts are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive reception on Chapter 1! This is a bit of a filler (my spacing ability isn't incredible as you may have seen) but hopefully you will enjoy it none the less. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Charles quickly proved himself to be hard-working and eager to please. Erik quickly became glad of his choice; it was so nice to not have ready meals all the time. He'd pushed the naked incident and all accompanying thoughts to the back of his mind- not that they stayed there. Charles continued to have bad dreams every now and then, though Erik mostly pretended not to notice. Deep down, he became extremely worried. The man seemed so lovely and friendly, it just wasn't fair that he ended up crying every week. Erik could see he was fragile and he hated that he couldn't help beyond words and a cup of tea. Charles hated that he needed help. He didn't like to draw attention, to inconvenience anyone. He didn't like to bother Erik. Charles wanted Erik to respect him, to see him as capable, strong. 

"Why do I even care?" he often asked himself. But he knew why.

 

Erik became increasingly snappy and strict at work, leading to many rumors about break-ups, family trouble... everything that could possibly be thought of. They only made Erik more frustrated, so his employees learned to stop after while. The fact was, he couldn't help but worry about Charles. It was natural, he reasoned, to want to help someone in trouble. His concern invaded his mind constantly, making him ever tetchy. Erik was an observant man and whilst he pretended otherwise to Charles, he has seen the marks on the man's arms. But try as he might, he didn't seem to be able to bring it up. Erik enjoyed Charles' company; it was a refreshing break from Edward, who owned a vineyard or Thomas who refused to travel below first class. And as a friend, he didn't want to see the man suffer, to constantly struggle with nightmares, fears and goodness knows what else. But Erik didn't want to offend him by bringing it up. Then there was the fact Charles could be childishly stubborn. It was a difficult dilemma, accompanied by something more: Erik could feel  _that_ happening again. He didn't think he'd properly become attached to someone since he was 25. University had been an eye-opening experience for him and Erik had discovered many things. But since he was dumped like that... cheated on, toyed with and then slapped by his boyfriend as the bastard walked out after four years. Well, Erik hadn't put much thought to love since then.

 

Charles was happier than he had been before. But he still hated the nightmares, how they controlled him, how helpless he felt. Erik's company brightened things for him somewhat, but after his life, he found it hard to believe Erik's kindness was genuine.

"It's probably so I'll keep working hard" Charles told himself. But still he found it nice to pretend. In the end, Charles concluded that if Erik kept up the act, it was probably worth being used. So the two became firm friends, even if Charles didn't believe it to be real. Erik very much wanted it to be. He was starting to tire of his upper-class company. It wasn't like there was a group with Charles-the man was an introvert through and through- but just talking, the two of them, was enough. Unaware of how Charles felt, Erik continued the friendship, as did the former. Although he was positive he didn't matter to Erik at all, Charles' return of the friendliness was completely genuine. No-one had really bothered with him before. Maybe it was only natural he'd become more attached than called for.

 

It would have been about two months after Charles moved in, that Erik was out with his friends one evening

"So, Erik" Edward leaned forward over his glass of champagne, "Tell us"

"Tell you what?" Erik asked

"What is so interesting about this Charles?"

"Interesting?" Erik chuckled, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Thomas interjected, "You constantly spend time together. We really haven't seen enough of you recently"

"He's..." Erik wasn't sure what to say," He's different to you. To us. It's refreshing, you know? A bit of change"

"I assume it's purely platonic" Michael said, smirking

"Of course" Erik said defensively. He'd never discussed his sexuality with... anyone, really. And these "friends" were never going to hear anything of it if he had any say in the matter

"Good" Alexander said, "That would be rather odd"

"Not really" Erik replied coldly

"Anyway," Edward continued smoothly, "What does he do?"

"He..." Erik didn't want to tell the truth, but he didn't have much of a choice, "He doesn't have a job yet. But he's looking and going to interviews all the time. He works really hard, he's bound to get something soon. He deserves it."

"What a little scruff, living off you" Thomas laughed. Erik said nothing, thinking if he did that his words may end up being followed by fists.

 

"Have fun?" Charles asked cheerily when Erik got back, "There's carbonara for you here. Sorry it's simple, my interview ran way over and I didn't have time to go shopping"

"Right" Erik grumbled as he sat down

"I'm really sorry Erik, I'll make sure I do better tomorrow" Charles apologized quickly

"No, it's okay" Erik softened, "It isn't you. Just something that happened earlier"

"Right" now Charles seemed moody. They ate in silence.

"Thank you for waiting for me" Erik said gently

"Would you stop doing that?!" Charles burst out suddenly

"What?" Erik asked

"Tip-toeing around me like I'm a small child! Like I'll just start crying at anything- I'm not weak!" to his annoyance, Charles' felt tears well in his eyes, "I can be just as strong as you and I don't need your babying!"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to... I'm just worried about you!" Erik replied frantically, "I hate seeing you hurt and upset. I want you to be happy, is that not okay?"

Charles went red and began to properly cry. Erik sighed

"Sorry, I'm just cranky after seeing my 'friends'" Erik clapped Charles on the shoulder, "I'll try not to do it again" he was aware of the fact he  _was_ doing it again, but he wasn't sure what else he could do

"No it's fine" Charles sniffed, "Don't worry, you know best"

"Are you sure?"

"You said you care about me" Charles smiled a watery smile, "I can't argue with that"

 

No-one, with the exception of his sister, had ever said that to Charles. It had been a long time since anyone had hugged him, offered him physical comfort. More than ever, he found himself drawn to Erik, who was now wondering what he wanted to do. The world of business was exciting and he had no intention of giving it up. But it would be nice to settle down and be a family with someone. He was financially secure, he had a lovely house and nice clothes. By no means was Erik unhappy. He just felt like something was missing.

 

"Charles, how would you like to paint something for me?"


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has a request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is was supposed to be a filler, until I realised I couldn't think of story content for it so it's go-ahead as planned. My spacing is very poor so it does seem like everything is happening at once (my apologies). Just imagine between each event there's been anything from a day to several weeks and it works aha. But regardless, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading uwu
> 
> Also just for clarification: Play a bit of five on one-slang term for male masturbation

"What?" Charles asked, slightly bemused  
"Well it's just that my office is rather bare and a nice piece of art would be perfect to liven up the walls" Erik said, "Can I look in your sketchbook, get a few ideas of what I want?"  
"Erm..." Charles felt very awkward as he couldn't exactly justify what he was about to say "I'd rather you didn't. I mean," he added hastily, "I could show you a few things"  
"Okay" Erik agreed but he was smiling curiously, "Please can I see it though? Whatever you've drawn I won't judge you I promise"  
"Well..." twirling a pencil in his hand, Charles mulled it over. He hadn't drawn anything  _bad._ It was just that he didn't want Erik getting the wrong idea. Still... "Well, I guess" he handed it over  
Erik perused the book slowly, occasionally smiling or raising an eyebrow. Charles watched anxiously  
"There's a lot more of my face than I expected" Erik said, as if trying to gauge something  
"You sit still a lot" Charles shrugged, wishing he wouldn't blush, "And sometimes you frown at your paper. It's good practiced for me. Sorry"   
"I don't mind, you've mad me look quite fetching" Erik laughed, "Though a portrait in my own office would look big-headed. I like your city-scape here though, could you do something like that? Maybe with a sunset in the background"  
"Sure"

It took Charles a while to reproduce the picture on a large scale. His art equipment was the only valuable thing he owned and Charles took great pride in it. It  _had_ to be perfect, especially for Erik. Although Charles could find an infinite number of faults in his own work, Erik loved it. Charles was delighted at his praise and felt like he was saying "It's okay" far more than necessary, but he didn't really know what to do. Erik felt glad to see Charles using his talents, even blossoming. He felt protectively about him. The nightmares were no less frequent, but Charles had begun to smile more.

 

* * *

 

  
  
"There's nothing on" Erik grumbled, sipping a cup of expertly made tea  
"Wait, you just skipped something that might be good" Charles sat up a little "It was a film"  
"This trashy thing?" Erik snorted, "I didn't have you down as a rom-com man"  
"Well they aren't masterpieces, but I find them enjoyable" Charles smiled "Please Erik?"  
"I suppose they are fun" Erik rolled his eyes   
  


"Okay I said they were fun and I regret it" Erik sighed halfway through. The story, the characters, the completely obvious way it was going to end in half an hour... he hated it. "Why are there no interesting love stories? It's always the same bloody thing, there's another person or a work complication or some bullshit reason it can't work" Erik ranted "And yet it always does"  
"Well I mean," Charles tried to reason in the face of a very convincing argument, "It's cute, feel-good. Even if it is bloody predictable and always the same old thing. But it's nice..." he trailed off.  
"What's nice?" Erik asked and Charles jumped  
"Just to see that kind of thing working out. To pretend that" he paused, then sighed "That maybe real life could work like that"  
"No shit" Erik said darkly  
"You luckless too?" Charles asked incredulously, "I wouldn't have thought it, with your looks"  
"Yeah, well" the other man muttered, "I haven't been in a relationship for 3 years and I haven't dated anyone for nearly 2"  
"I won't ask if you don't want me to, but I am curious" Charles said quickly   
"Nah, it's okay, I'll tell you. A lot happened to me in uni and I met someone toward the end. We were completely in love. It was lovely. Until the bastard cheated on me and left me a slap as a goodbye present when hh-they" Erik almost forgot to correct himself in his anger, "Walked out after 4 years". Charles noted the use of "bastard" as opposed to "bitch" and the interesting pronunciation of "they", but said nothing.  
"Sounds like you're well shot of it" he said sympathetically  
"What about you?" Erik asked  
"I've only ever had one relationship and I was 14. It was nice, but I've never had another after that. I mean I've hooked up and gone on a few dates from that but nothing really. I just can't seem to manage it" Charles smiled sadly at the floor  
"So you've never been in love?" Erik asked, slightly incredulous  
"No, I have. Let's just say it hasn't been returned" Charles shrugged   
"But surely you must have gone to prom with someone?" Erik was smiling  
"I didn't go" Charles replied quietly, "And I doubt I would have been allowed to..." he stopped, realizing he'd said too much  
"Allowed to take your date? Different school, younger?"  
"No" Charles found he couldn't lie under Erik's gaze. It was too intense, he felt like Erik would be able to tell if he tried to hide the truth. The conversation petered out into an awkward silence  
"So, you said a lot happened at uni?" Charles attempted  
"Yeah..." Erik took a deep breath. It wasn't like there was probably going to be a better time, "Look, I trust you so I'll tell you. But no-one really knows about this because I changed circles. So don't... well just keep it quiet" Erik fidgeted uncomfortably, "It started when I was at a party. This one guy from biology called Matt and me were pretty much the only two people without dates. I'd always thought he was very clever and I admired him for it. Also, he had really soft blonde hair. And well, he just kind of kissed me. No-one around us cared much, they were decent people who were too busy snogging each other's face off to notice we'd joined in. And then after we... well you know" Erik shrugged awkwardly "Sex. And it was fun. And then I began to realize something. Charles, I'm sorry if this is sudden or too personal, but I'm gay"

Erik felt weird, he hadn't come out to anyone in a long time. In his world of work, it was safer not to be out. Sure his own company would respect him, but dealing with businessmen from certain countries... and even some people from Europe or the US could be surprisingly... closed. At university, almost everyone had known because no-one had cared. Part of Erik longed to be back in that world. He never told his parents. One of his cousins had found out while staying with him, but she kept it quiet. Erik pushed all of it aside, nervously waiting for Charles' response.

He hadn't expected the man to smile. Was he... laughing? Erik was completely befuddled.  
"I'm not being rude, it's fine" Charles quickly assured him, "It's just rather odd. Not you" he added hastily, cursing his own lack of tact  
"What?" Erik was still very confused  
"Well it's just..." Charles took a deep breath in a similar fashion to what Erik had done a minute before, "I am too". Erik began to chuckle. It was one hell of a coincidence. Going by statistics, roughly a 1% chance.  
"They say birds of a feather flock together" Erik shrugged, "And I understand why you couldn't take your date to prom. You must have figured it out quite early"  
"I was 13" Charles replied "There was this one guy... I don't know why I liked him, he was actually a bit of a bully. But he was really sporty and he had cool hair"  
"Cool hair, cool hair?!" Erik laughed, "I had you down as many things but shallow was not one of them"

While the revelations broke some ice, they ultimately caused problems in the long run. Charles could no longer give it up, not while he knew there was at least a tiny, tiny chance that Erik might like him back. Meanwhile, the talk of prom dates had pushed some interesting thoughts in Erik's head. He remembered his own prom night very well as it had been the night he lost his virginity. Though now he didn't like to imagine sex with a girl, sex with a certain someone in lacy pants not unlike the ones his prom date had worn was very, very appealing to Erik. He'd never been one to frequently play a bit of five on one, but he was starting to find he couldn't help himself. A problem with early work mornings is that the effect of the previous nights dreams is fairly obvious. Plagued with nightmares and it will show. Plagued with teasing, tantalizing dreams about Charles Xavier in sexy lingerie and Erik didn't have a choice: there was no way he was showing up to work like  _that_.


	4. Take Me To Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are confessions to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I'm sorry for the title but confessions... church... the song... anyway, sorry it's been so long. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> ps. running leggings ARE illegally tight. Believe me, they are.
> 
> pps. Eating Out: Drama Camp is an actual film and it's bloody hilarious

Although a hayfever-less man with no cold buying that many tissues in the summer was odd, Erik somehow had things under control. Sure, his dreams wouldn't go away but who was he to complain about dreams? Charles still woke up reeling from his nightmares. Erik knew, even though Charles didn't tell him. He couldn't stand it, seeing him suffer and being helpless to stop it. He wanted to wrap his arms around Charles, tell him he was safe, he was fine, that he would protect him. Erik was not foolish enough to think that his love would magically solve everything, but Charles didn't seem to realize he mattered at all to anyone. Erik at least wanted to prove him wrong in that respect.

Despite what both men might have thought, the double coming out really hadn't made it that awkward. The problem for Charles- and Erik- was that now it was impossible to give up. Because there was no definite "no". Charles wound himself up about it myriads of times. Loving Erik, knowing Erik could but undoubtedly would not reciprocate to someone like Charles. Skinny, pale Charles who couldn't even deal with his own nightmares like some sort of child. But still, he couldn't give up. After all, there was just the slightest chance...

And there wasn't

But there was

And wasn't.

Over and over, Charles turned these thoughts around in his mind, reaching no conclusion. There was no way it would happen but no guaranteeing it would not. He was trapped, trapped in his own thoughts that had him as enraptured as Erik's beautifully stormy eyes that gazed so intensely... _No_! Charles snapped himself out of it as he heard the door open. Just like every Saturday morning, Erik got back from the gym at 9am. Erik, who walked into the kitchen sweating profusely, was the first and last person Charles wanted to see.  
"Good session?" he asked  
"Yeah, really worked off some steam" Erik grabbed a pint glass and filled it with water, before chugging it. As he moved to the table, he brushed against Charles just a little. Erik laughed as Charles jumped, "Sorry, didn't mean to bump into you. Just tired"  
"No, it's fine" Charles turned from the pan cupboard at the exact moment Erik was running his fingers through his damp hair to keep it off his face. He also registered Erik's fitted running shirt until he looked at Erik's running leggings, which were illegal levels of tight.    
"I look disgusting, I know. I really should shower before eating but you've started making pancakes now and it really is a shame" Erik apologized  
"It's seriously fine" Charles laughed, "You could have breakfast naked and I wouldn't care". _That,_  Charles thought,  _is a very, very big lie_.  
"You should have said!" Erik replied in mock exasperation  
"Thought you might find it weird" Charles played along. There was an awkward silence, then Erik burst out laughing.  
"God, it's been a while since I've had fun conversations"  
"Really?" Charles asked  
"My friends all have rods up their arses I swear, going about their proper old lives in spiffing fashion" Erik muttered darkly, but smiling. Charles laughed, decidedly repressing what his brain was saying about rods and arses.

"You really do have a talent for pancakes" Erik said through a terrifyingly large mouthful of food  
"Grew up with a younger sister" Charles shrugged, eating his more slowly, "What can I say?"  
"You have a sister?" Erik asked  
"Adopted" Charles said, "Her name's Raven. We're still in contact. She'd be 22 now"  
"What's she do?" Erik asked  
"She's trying to get into being a makeup artist. She's not sure whether to do fashion or special effects yet though" Charles explained, "But she's very good. Even as a teenager she could make herself look like anything she wanted with her skills"  
"Wow, that's cool" Erik leaned back, having finished his pancake, "What's she like?"  
"Stubborn, funny, pragmatic" Charles thought a little more, "No, that's pretty much it" having finished his pancake, he began to clear the table. Erik was laughing  
"Brilliant" he grinned, "Well, I'd better take that shower". As he left the room, Charles took one more look. Yep, those running leggings were still illegally and unnecessarily but also perfectly tight.

Erik, for his part, had noticed Charles' staring. As he showered, he mused whether or not he had been imagining it. Probably not, Erik reasoned, but he checked out men in running leggings even if he didn't like them that much.   
"Christ" he muttered to himself, "Erik Lehnserr, fierce and steel-hearted businessman, reduced to a wondering mess over whether or not his crush likes him". He laughed at how ridiculous it sounded. But it was true; he was clueless. After so long, romantic relationships- initiating them and flirting romantically- seemed alien territory. It had been so long, all he definitely knew how to do was get someone in his bed. Though that was of course what he wanted, it wasn't the only thing. Never mind moans and grasping the sheets, Erik wanted innocent cuddles and forehead kisses. Days when it rained that you could enjoy by curling up together and watching some mediocre rom-com. Though Charles Xavier, grasping the sheets, underneath him was also appealing to Erik. Too appealing, he realized, when once again he had to add another liquid to the water swirling down the drain.

Still, Erik did make another decision. That he had to at least try.

That evening and Charles yawned, very loudly.  
"Tired?" Erik asked  
"A little" Charles admitted, "I just felt like yawning". He laughed as Erik also yawned, "Tired too?"  
"It's infectious" Erik said defensively  
"It's actually because you think the other person is going to take all the air, so you do it as well to get as much air as you can" Charles said  
"I didn't know that" Erik said in an impressed tone  
"Just a useless fact" Charles shrugged, "I know a lot of them"  
"That's really cool and pretty clever" Erik said, looking at Charles directly  
"Thank you!" Charles smiled and blushed ever so slightly. Erik thought his heart might explode: it was one of the most adorable things he had ever seen.

Slowly, Erik felt like he was picking it back up. How to let Charles know, gauge the man's interest. And slowly, he thought he might just know the answer.

"Let's order pizza" Erik decided, "I haven't had takeaway in a while. Takeaway goes well with a film. Your choice, I've got Netflix" he threw the TV remote to Charles  
"Okay" Charles flicked through some films "Ooh hang on, my sister told me about a film on here to watch, said it was weird but funny" he opened up the search  
"E... Eat... Eating" Erik followed what Charles was typing verbally, "Eating Out: Drama Camp? What kind of film is this exactly?" he laughed  
"A comedy, apparently" Charles replied, his smile twitching as he tried not to laugh, "Fourth in a series but it sort of doesn't matter that we haven't seen the others"  
"And your sister you a film about gay people" Erik said as they went onto the film's page  
"Typical Raven. I think it's her way of telling me to get a boyfriend" Charles sighed  
"Really?" Erik raised an eyebrow. There was silence for a while. Charles wanted to die from the awkwardness. Why had he said it? And like that too, he sounded all mopey and longing. He really wished he hadn't, what would Erik think?  
  
As it happened, Erik was wondering what to say. It was way too soon, he'd only been flirting for a day. But still, the way Charles had looked at him. Erik thought back... no, it had happened before that day. Multiple times, when Charles seemed to be spacing out, but Erik had only realized now!  _God I'm an idiot!_ Erik thought. But still it was too soon, wasn't it? He  _had_ always been a man of action...  
  
"Hey, Charles" Erik broke the silence  
"Yes?" Charles was still staring determinedly at the ground  
"There a bug there you want me to kill for you?" Erik teased, breaking the tension. Charles slapped him playfully  
"Erik!"  
"Well, now I've got your attention over the floor-"  
"Oh come on! You know I space out" Charles laughed  
"Well, yes actually" Erik took his chance, "You do. A lot. And I've noticed something"  
"What?"  
"When you 'space out', you always seem to look at... well erm, at me" Erik hadn't anticipated how hard that would be to say  
"Well... you just happen to... be in front of me" Charles sounded like he was asking a question; really not a good lie.  
"Right" Erik gazed straight at Charles' eyes "I'm in front of you now. Why won't you look at me?"  
"Sorry" Charles said  
"No, no!" Erik backtracked "I'm not angry, I promise. But, I like it when you look at me". There was silence. Silence in which slowly, Charles looked back into Erik's intense gaze.  
"Really?" Charles asked like he couldn't believe it  
"Well..." Erik felt himself blushing. One hand on the back of his head, he smiled awkwardly, briefly breaking eye contact, "You have nice eyes". Oh god, it had all gone wrong. He was supposed to be cool and romantic and sexy and...  
"Oh" Charles said, like he was understanding something he didn't believe was real  
"It's not just that" Erik added quickly, trying as hard as he could to stay calm and not be awkward or mess it up, "I like your hair and your smile and your laugh and... everything. I'm sorry, I've totally screwed this up, it's too quick but I've started now so I really should say it. I love everything about you because-"

The doorbell rang.

Erik sighed as the words "I love you" faded from his lips.   
"I'd better go pay and get the pizza" he said. That was it. Moment ruined. He knew he would have to say it when he came back, but there was no way it would work out anywhere near how he wanted. Fuck, it had really gone wrong. 3 years, he'd almost got back into it. Then it had all been ruined, probably by some underpaid student who wanted to get home and watch some terrible reality TV program. He got up from the sofa, feeling both angry and dejected.

Charles felt reckless. Even though he could scarcely believe it, he knew what Erik was going to say. He could tell the moment they'd made eye contact. Reading people's emotions from their eyes... Charles knew it wasn't technically possible but he had always been able to do it. And he knew from Erik's eyes what the missing words were. Adrenaline had rushed through his body, but not in the horrible, uncontrollable way it did when he had his nightmares. He was bursting with unreleased energy just as he was when he was anxious, but it was different. He didn't feel sick, or dizzy or breathless. He felt warm, like he knew exactly what to do. Not aware that he had actually moved, Charles realized what he had done when he was already hugging Erik from behind, arms wrapped around the taller man's torso. Then the usual fears came flooding back- that he imagined it, he was being stupid that he...  
"Charles" Erik turned around as Charles let go of him  
"Erik" Charles replied awkwardly.

It happened without either of the two really registering it. After a few seconds of awkward standing, both men were hugging each other tightly. Erik was grinning wider than he ever remembered grinning and Charles was beaming. They pulled apart, but Erik kept his hands on Charles' arms.  
"I've got to get that pizza but don't you dare go anywhere Charles" he smiled  
"I won't" Charles replied, smiling back  
"Good" Erik called over his shoulder, "We have a film to watch and cuddling to do"

 


	5. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Charles move forward in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've basically gone full out song titles for chapters now (This one is Secret by Miyavi).
> 
> Anyway here's your smut. I know you've been waiting. Here you are. Sorry if it's terrible

Charles felt like he was dreaming. Erik and him, him and Erik! When he woke up, it always gave him a little jolt to know that yes, he really was going out with Erik and yes, Erik really had kissed him. Several times. Charles could not pick a favorite, each was so wonderful. The gentle brushes where Erik would always smile affectionately were lovely, but he also loved it when Erik was aggressive and passionate. In conclusion, Charles thought, he just really loved Erik.

Although it had been a while, both men found the relationship just kind of clicked. It worked. There was just one problem, or so Erik found it.

He was nervous. Of moving further than sharing deep kisses that left Erik painfully aroused. While being sappy and romantic certainly had its appeal, sex had always been something that Erik had done, pretty much since he was 16 when it first happened. Or maybe not... Erik wasn't quite sure, but with a partner so attractive it was fairly reasonable he'd want to fuck Charles. The lacy panties could come in later perhaps. But there was something about Charles- Erik knew he was fragile and somehow he was worried that he would go about it too fast, too sudden. It had only been a week, that was too soon, even though his brain furiously raged against the fact. So, Erik left it, a little disappointed but deciding to leave it to Charles for now.

However, he could never have predicted what would end up happening to be the first time.

Still very early on, 12 days in, Erik came in from what had been a very boring day at work. Reading the painfully dull business report of someone he was pretty sure wouldn't be promoted any time soon just about summed it up. There was nothing to fix, but nothing good either. That had been his whole day. So when he walked in the door to be greeted by Charles smiling in that adorable way, it was definitely a relief  
"You would not believe the day I've had" Erik grumbled, hanging up his coat  
"Tell me" Charles replied soothingly  
"Well, no-one messed up but no-one was good. It was so tedious!" Erik turned to Charles and hugged him, "But what about you?"  
"I've got an interview next week on Tuesday" Charles replied excitedly, "It's nothing great, but it's something"  
"Listen," Erik put both his hands on Charles' shoulders "I am really proud of you. I bet you'll get it"  
"You believe in me too much" Charles blushed a little. Erik went to kiss him lovingly, wanting to impress upon Charles just how special he was to him. And that's how it started. But somehow it just didn't stop. The kiss kept going, intensity rising and rising. Erik felt himself doing the same and became strongly aware of just how close Charles was to him. But Charles' tongue was on his and his hands lay on Erik's waist. Erik, without really thinking, pulled Charles closer to him, relishing the kiss like a last meal. Charles felt himself being devoured by Erik and loved it. He felt so wanted, no,  _needed_. Then Erik pulled him closer and he felt something unexpected- not any emotion or feeling, but rather an odd bulge in Erik's trousers  
"I am so sorry" Erik pulled away and looked around awkwardly, as though he was trying to find something that could help him explain himself, "I just..." he ran out of words, ending up simply staring at Charles. Charles, who had a distinctly odd expression  
"Was that... has this happened before, when we kiss?" Charles asked neutrally  
"I... yes" Erik scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I, uh...". Once again, any words he could have used vanished from his head as he waited for Charles to say something.  
"And you never said, you twerp" Charles started to laugh  
"Sorry, I don't get it" Erik looked confused  
"You should have said something" Charles continued to laugh as he headed to the stairs  
"Where are you going?"  
"Where do you think, you doofus? Your room"  
"Ooooh" Realization hit Erik and he followed Charles, grinning like an idiot.

"I still don't get why you didn't say anything" Charles said  
"I thought it was too early, you wouldn't want to... something stupid like that" Erik laughed  
"Are you forgetting that when we first came out to each other, I mentioned I've spent the last 7 years of my life hooking up with strangers? I'm nothing like as innocent as you think I am" Charles pressed himself against Erik, slowly undoing the top button of Erik's shirt  
"God, I hope not" Erik breathed, before consuming Charles in a kiss once more. Charles was very responsive, pushing his tongue back at Erik's unlike he had before. By the time Charles had relieved Erik of his shirt, it seemed like an age had passed to the latter. He let out a noise of complaint when Charles pulled away, only to smile again when Charles dropped to the floor. Erik was becoming more and more aroused as Charles undressed him. First, the belt was delicately unbuckled, then tantalizingly pulled from the belt loops before being cast onto the floor  
"Where did you learn this?" Erik asked, his impatient want obvious in his voice  
"11 years of practice" Charles chuckled softly, slowly undoing the top button of Erik's trousers  
"And you really are the perfect tease" Erik added  
"Patience, Erik, is rewarded" Charles smiled as he finally began to slide Erik's trousers down. Erik's boxers followed, but at about half the speed. By the time he was finally exposed, Erik was practically twitching he was so on edge. Charles began to leisurely jack Erik off. Erik resisted the urge to thrust himself into Charles' mouth. It had been a while since he'd dealt with someone this skilled. But then Charles took Erik in his mouth with fluid, deliberate movement. Then, Erik was happy to sit back and let Charles do the work. It really had been too long since he'd done this and if Charles could be like this, Erik planned on making it a habit. Charles' mouth worked beautifully over Erik's cock. The former was looking up at Erik, who had his eyes closed and was periodically sighing in pleasure. Charles could feel himself getting hard as well.

Just as Erik felt like he was really getting into it, Charles stopped  
"Time we move on" Charles began to remove his own clothes until, for the second time, he was stood naked in front of Erik.  
"No need to tell me" Erik hurriedly shook his boxers and trousers off his legs, then pushed Charles onto the bed before forcefully kissing him, "This is what _I_ do" Erik said roughly. He sucked on his finger, then reached round behind Charles balls. Whatever Charles' response to Erik fingering his arse would have been, it was quashed by another fervent kiss from Erik. He felt almost feverish he was so heady. Charles began to grind into Erik, pushing himself onto the man's hand and grinding their cocks together. It felt so dirty, Erik couldn't have liked it more if he tried. Grinding against Charles while his fingers were in the man's arse, all the while kissing him with as little decency as possible. Both men were perspiring heavily. Erik stopped kissing Charles and as he worked in a second finger, began to suck and bite at Charles neck.  
"I like it" Charles panted. He squealed a little as Erik managed to fit in a third finger  
"You alright?" Erik looked into Charles' eyes  
"Never been better" Charles replied quickly and breathily, before kissing Erik with as little purity as he could manage. However, he quickly pulled away again, "I'm ready. Let's do it"  
"Sure" Erik replied, grabbing a condom from a draw in his bedside table. He hastily put it on, then turned back to Charles  
"Face to face?" he asked  
"Yeah" Charles replied, "Please, do it"  
"Who's impatient now?" Erik smirked as he entered Charles. Being a considerate man, Erik started slowly. He might have just pistoned three fingers in and out of Charles but that was still different to taking a penis.   
"You good to go faster now?" he asked, looking down at Charles  
"Thought you'd never ask" Charles wrapped his legs around Erik as the latter began to speed up. Erik leaned down and once again kissed Charles, with just as little chastity as had been present in that bedroom. As the pace picked up, Charles could feel Erik's abdomen rubbing on his own shaft. Lip-locked, both were hot, heady and sweating- so much so that their perspiration had started to mix. Erik started to move in a frenzied manner, practically rutting Charles, who had begun to jack himself off. As Charles felt Erik's orgasm, his own came seconds later, spurting out semen in between the two men and spreading over both their stomachs. A sweaty and sticky Erik pulled out, breathing heavily. He took off his condom and binned it, before climbing into the other side of the bed  
"We should probably shower" Charles muttered  
"It can wait" Erik replied apathetically  
"This stuff is a nightmare to get off when it's dried" Charles pointed out  
"It's fine" Erik groaned as he shifted in the bed, "What you said, did you really do it when you were 14?"  
"Yep" Charles replied sleepily  
"I didn't till I was 16 and later than that if we're talking guys"  
"People don't expect it of me" Charles replied, "I'm secretly a freak in the sheets you know"  
"I do" Erik murmured as he fell asleep, thinking that maybe Charles agreeing to wear lace underwear was not as unlikely as he first thought


End file.
